


iron and steel

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: The Resistance is waiting for them, waiting for one brother of the Night’s Watch and one wildling to open the gates of King’s Landing and let the army conquer the city--and with it, the Seven Kingdoms.





	iron and steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [politicalmamaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely Alexandra, who is a wonderful friend and person. Hope you like this, Alexandra <3

Half of Snoke’s body lies on the Iron Throne; the other half has long since fallen on the dais beneath. All around them, tapestries burn into ash and the bodies of the kingsguard lie strewn along the hall. 

Snoke, the last Targaryen, is dead. There are no more cousins, no more claimants to the throne. The seven kingdoms will have to start afresh.

Ben turns to her, giving her a look of such fire, such passion, that it frightens her. She turns away, halfheartedly running to the door. “The gates,” she says, remembering the Resistance waiting for them, waiting for one brother of the Night’s Watch and one wildling to open the gates of King’s Landing and let the army conquer the city--and with it, the Seven Kingdoms. “There’s still time.”

But Ben has not moved. He’s standing at the foot of the dais, staring at the corpse sliced in half (by his sword, his family’s Valyrian steel that he’d mended by himself, that he’d used to kill White Walkers, that he’d been ordered to use on Rey) with an indescribable expression on his face. He had once hoped to be a member of King Snoke’s kingsguard, before all had gone aught and he’d taken the black. He’d once felt that the king understood him as no one else did, that only he understood the darkness in his mind. But the only darkness that was there had been sown by Snoke, and now that there is only light, Ben doesn’t know how or what to feel.

“Ben?” she asks softly, stirring him from his thoughts.

“It’s time to let old things die,” he says slowly, resolutely, turning to face her. “Snoke. The Targaryens. The Night’s Watch. Let it all die. Rey.” He holds out his hand. “I want you to join me.”

It hits her like a wave, as cold and hard as the water in the Shivering Sea. She can feel the sweat cool on her skin, the fire and ash giving way to the wind that blows through the shattered windows. 

“We can rule together,” he’s saying, “and bring a new order to the Seven Kingdoms.”

She can see it now, that glint in his eye that kneelers get when they’re tired of kneeling. But this is no mere desertion of the Wall; this is something far, far stronger. 

“Don’t do this, Ben,” she says softly. “Please don’t go this way.”

“No,  _ no _ ,” he says angrily. “You’re still holding on! Let go!”

Tears spill down her cheeks. This isn’t Ben. This is Kylo Ren, the Black Knight, the one who’d raided and razed and killed. 

“You have no place in this song,” he tells her. “You’re nothing. You come from nothing.” He shakes his head. “But not to me.” He holds his hand out to her. “Join me. Become my queen.”

She doesn’t answer. How can she? She’s looked down on kneelers all her life, has recognized no king but the King-Beyond-the-Wall. And now he would take the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms and make her his queen. 

He steps closer, flexing his hand, sweat pouring down his face as he silently begs her to take this final step. This final step, from which she can never, ever look back.

“Please,” he whispers.

Slowly, she extends her own hand…

...and then reaches for his sword.

  
  



End file.
